


Ultimate Date Master

by animomma



Series: The Life and Times of Victuuri [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma
Summary: In which Victor tries to redeem himself: a side story from To Be a Man. Could be read alone, but some things might not make as much sense.





	Ultimate Date Master

Victor poked his head in around the door of the apartment and chirped, “Yuuuuri, lyubov moya, are you there?”

Looking up from his computer, Yuuri responded, “Yes, Vitya, I’m here. Where else would I be?”

Entering and shutting the door behind him, Victor offered cheerfully, “Getting ready for our date, of course!”

Shutting the lid to the laptop, Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose and drew out a long breath. “So you were serious about redeeming yourself for that date, then?”

Looking offended, Victor sputtered, “Of course I was! I would never joke about date night with you. Now come on, Yuuri, aren’t you going to get ready?”

Recognizing a losing fight, Yuuri heaved himself up out of his chair. “It would help if I knew where we were going, so I could dress appropriately.”

“Hmm.” Victor brought a loosely closed hand up to his mouth, resting his elbow on his other forearm, and scrutinized Yuuri up and down with open lecherousness. “If you ask me, you’re wearing entirely too many clothes,” he pronounced.

Despite the flicker of butterflies in his stomach, Yuuri rolled his eyes at his husband and retorted, “Thanks for the help, Vitya. Shall I get a suit, then? Or am I ok how I am?” He gestured down at his sweatpants and hoodie, hoping to elicit a response from the sheer ridiculousness of the suggestion.

Stalking closer, Victor said huskily, “You’re always ok how you are, dorogoi.”

Despite himself, this drew a small smile out of Yuuri, and a matching response in another region of his body. He still managed to scold his spouse, however. “Vitya, you know that’s not what I meant.”

Stopping mere inches away from his husband, Victor hummed, low and sweet, and placed both his hands on Yuuri’s chest. Leaning forward, he dropped his voice and said, “Then let’s go get you changed, shall we, lyubov moya?” 

There was a much more defined response now, and from the places where their bodies were touched together, Yuuri could definitively tell that he wasn’t the only one. Still trying to focus on the matter at hand, he encircled Victor’s wrists in a loose grip and pushed them away half-heartedly. “Vitya, I can get changed by myself if you’d just tell me what to wear.”

“Hmm, are you sure you won’t need any help?” The sound Victor made thrummed through Yuuri’s chest, sending sparks along his nerve endings. Victor leaned forward and mouthed a soft kiss to his husband’s lips, then withdrew slightly, trailing a hand down to the ever-growing source of Yuuri’s problems. “Maybe you need help with this?” he crooned, lips brushing against Yuuri’s as he spoke.

A distinctive shudder went through his body as Yuuri, not trusting his voice, shook his head.

Sensing his husband’s waning resistance, Victor smirked and pressed another kiss onto the waiting lips, pushing his tongue against them in a demand for entry. As Yuuri opened his mouth in compliance, Victor closed his hand around his cock, and Yuuri yelped in surprise as Victor began to stroke it in upward motions. Soon, Yuuri was panting into his husband’s mouth. 

He was so wrapped up in the feeling of Victor’s hand that he barely registered that his mouth had been left unattended until he felt the waistband of his pants being yanked down roughly. His head jerked downward, just in time to see Victor run the tip of his tongue up the shaft of his cock. Yuuri let out a strangled noise, and the silver head glanced up at him, a mixture of lust and smugness in his gaze. Without breaking eye contact, he flattened the blade of his tongue along Yuuri, dragging it along his length. Reaching the tip, he slid his upper lip over Yuuri’s head, and slid his mouth back down the cock, sucking it in deeply until Victor’s mouth was filled. Yuuri shuddered, and reached behind him vaguely in an attempt to grab something that would allow him an anchor to reality. All he found was the arm of his chair, which he gripped onto tightly as his husband swirled his tongue around the base of his dick. Just when Yuuri thought he couldn’t take any more of the sweet torment, Victor sucked his cheeks in sharply and started bobbing his head up and down, hard. Yuuri’s head fell back involuntarily as he let out a full-throated groan. 

It didn’t take very long before Yuuri started to reach his limit. He managed to gasp out, “Vi-Vitya, I’m gonna…”

Without looking up or stopping his motions, Victor nodded his head. The added motion on his dick was too much for Yuuri. He cried out, knees buckling desperately. He darted his free hand out to his husband for support, landing in his hair. He gripped into it tightly as the last spasms of his orgasm shot through him. 

Yuuri flopped his head forward to regard his husband, breathing hard. Victor simply looked up at him and licked his lips suggestively before grabbing Yuuri’s pants and yanking them up again, allowing the waistband to snap against his skin a little bit.

That brought Yuuri back to the real world. “Ow! What was that for?”

Levering himself up off the floor, Victor said wickedly, “Now you have to get changed, you’ve made a mess out of your clothes.”

Yuuri stared at him in indignation. “Vitya!” he exclaimed.

But the other man just grinned at him. “What?”

Sighing, Yuuri gave up, and instead reached out for the other man’s cock. Victor, however, stepped backwards and shook his head.

“Nope, no need for that right now. I want today to be all about you.”

Despite himself, Yuuri was touched. “That’s sweet, but what I want is for you to feel good, too.”

“Hmm, let’s save that for after dinner, and we can both feel good together.” The smile Victor gave started as sultry, then turned mischievous. “That is, if I can still eat dinner. I’ve already been fed by my beautiful husband.”

Yuuri stared at him in horror. “Vitya!”

Ignoring his outrage, Victor grabbed the other man by his elbow and started pulling him down the hallway. “Now, come on, zvezda moya, let’s go get you dressed.”

Yuuri allowed himself to be dressed in black pants and a simple, black button-up shirt, before being propelled out to Victor’s waiting convertible. Despite his mutterings about the pink monstrosity, Yuuri obediently sat in the passenger’s seat and made light conversation with his husband as they drove. 

Eventually, Victor pulled into a parking lot, and they set out along the streets, Yuuri trailing behind his husband. He decided it was time to pry for information. “So, Vitya, where are we going?”

Victor looked at him sidelong, and shook his head. “Nope, not getting it out of me that easily, Yuuri. It’s a surprise.”

Keeping his eyes directed straight ahead, Yuuri responded, “Well, it’s ok anyway. I’m sure I’ll figure it out soon enough.”

He missed the wicked grin that graced his spouse’s face. Unfortunately, he also missed the smooth motion as Victor reached inside his pocket and pulled out a silk scarf, whipping it quickly around Yuuri’s eyes.

Stopping in his tracks, Yuuri floundered around, tugging at the scarf. “Vitya, what are you doing?” he demanded.

He couldn’t see Victor’s face, but he didn’t have to after a few decades with him. He could hear the smug grin. “Why, I simply want to ensure you’re surprised, solnyshko.”

“I could be plenty surprised without a blindfold!”

Victor clicked his tongue. “But, Yuuri, you just said that you’d be able to guess where we’re going pretty soon. That doesn’t sound like someone who’s very surprised.”

“Victor!”

But his partner only let out a laugh. “Oh, getting serious now, are we? But still no. Here, Yuuri, hold on to me. We should get walking again, we’re in the way here.”

He glared in the direction of his husband, before remembering that he was wearing a blindfold. There was simply no reasoning with the man when he got like this. Yuuri sighed in defeat, and held out his hand. 

In a second, it was caught up in Victor’s, and gently tugged on. “Come on, zvezda moya, let’s get going!”

They traveled the next few blocks in that manner, Yuuri stumbling along with only Victor’s hand to guide the way. It wasn’t hard for him to trust the other man’s guidance, however, and by the time they stopped, he was actually holding back a smile from the adorable ridiculousness of it all.

Victor’s voice sounded out from next to him. “There, that wasn’t so bad, was it,” he asked, and Yuuri felt hands fumbling with the knot at the back of his head.

“Mm, it was pretty much like a pair skate.” As he spoke, the blindfold fell away, and he was greeted by the beautiful, clear eyes of his love. They smiled along with the rest of Victor’s face as he proclaimed, “We’re here!”

Tearing his eyes away from Victor’s, Yuuri glanced up to assess their location. He rounded on his husband in horror. “Vitya, what are we doing here?”

Perplexed, Victor answered, “Where, the aquarium?”

Growing distressed, Yuuri replied, “Yes, the aquarium! You know, the same place where our son is taking his date tonight?”

“He is?”

“Yes! And he’s going to be very upset if we show up in the middle of it on our own date! Just when we were finally starting to get through to him, too, he’ll never want to talk to us again!”

Victor smiled devilishly. “Who says we’re going to show up in the middle of it?”

Pulling hard at the reigns of his anxiety, Yuuri managed to respond in a semi-normal tone, “What is that supposed to mean?”

His husband extended a hand towards him. “I’ve managed to procure a…private venue for us tonight, lyubov moya. The chances of running into Nika should be fairly small.”

A new strand of nerves started pricking up Yuuri’s back. “What in the world are you saying?” he demanded flatly.

Reaching the last few inches to grab the other man’s hand, Victor turned around, propelling his spouse forward. “You’ll have to see, solnyshko.” 

As his husband paid for them both and conversed in murmurs with the attendant, Yuuri glanced around surreptitiously, hoping fervently not to catch a glimpse of their son. Not even looking in his direction, Victor began to stroke his thumb over the knuckles of Yuuri’s hand in slow, soothing motions that were part of his self-proclaimed “De-Anxietize My Yuuri” program. Despite himself, the stroking worked a little, and his nerves hummed down to a low thrum in his torso. 

After he had finished his conversation, Victor turned around to face his spouse and smiled calmingly. “Let’s get going, lyubov moya, or we’ll be late.”

“Late for what?” Yuuri asked suspiciously. 

“Come, come, you’ll see soon enough!” Without any further fanfare, they were off again through the aquarium, Yuuri being pulled along, albeit willingly, towards whatever their destination was. 

They passed by a several tanks containing native Russian fish, and Yuuri found himself looking at them appreciatively, finding the flowing movements of the fish calming. He didn’t notice that his spouse slowed their pace considerably as he stared into the tanks, his nerves slowly settling.

Eventually, Victor managed to steer them downstairs and into a room with a large water arena. Without hesitation, Victor led them down to the front of the room, presenting a pair of tickets with a flourish to a waiting attendant. They were ushered unceremoniously into seats at the front of the arena.

As they sat down, Victor looked at the other man and grinned widely, like a child who wanted to be praised for a good grade on a test. A small chuckle escaped Yuuri, and he reached his free hand out to pat Victor’s cheek. “Yes, anata, this is very nice. The seal show?”

His love grinned and nodded broadly. “Yep! And I got us front row seats!”

Yuuri giggled. The man was practically wagging a tail in excitement. “That’s very nice, Vitya. I’m sure this will be a lot of fun, thank you.” He turned his head around backwards, so he could rest his cheek on Victor’s shoulder without showing the other man his laughing face.

As soon as he turned around though, he regretted it. His gaze was drawn towards the back of the room, where a couple of people were slipping in through the doors and looking around for seats. Yuuri whipped his head forward, displacing his husband a little bit with the motion. 

Victor, thrown a little by the suddenness, grabbed Yuuri by the shoulder and demanded, “Lapochka, what is it? Are you ok?”

Keeping his back ramrod straight and his head steadfastly forward, he hissed, “I told you this was a bad idea! Nika and Aliya just came in!”

His idiot spouse craned his head up to look around the room. “They did? Where?”

Yanking hard on his shirt, Yuuri hauled him back around. “Vitya, stop that! We can’t let them see us, Nika will be furious!” 

Victor clucked through his teeth, but still allowed himself to be faced forward again. “You don’t know that, Yuuri. Maybe he’ll be happy to see us. It might take some pressure off his date.”

Horrified, Yuuri simply stared at this lunatic he had married.

Victor, unfazed, shrugged. “You never know.”

“You’re absolutely right, we don’t know. And because we don’t know, we should keep our distance to be safe.”

Victor sighed in defeat. “All right, my Yuuri. I’ll play your little game. I won’t say hi to them, and I’ll try to make sure they don’t see me. Even though it would be a very fun surprise!” he added sullenly.

Luckily for Yuuri’s suddenly homicidal thoughts, the show started in a flurry of cheers from the audience, and they were able to lose themselves in the entertainment. Victor cheered on the seals and trainers enthusiastically, even when the two of them got doused by a wayward splash. All too soon, the show came to an end, and Yuuri stood up to exit the room. 

As soon as he stood, however, he remembered the imminent danger, and sat back down quickly, pulling his husband with him. Victor looked at him inquiringly.

“Let’s just wait until the room clears out a little.”

Thankfully, the other man just nodded in agreement, not putting up any more fuss about lovely surprises. As he settled back into his seat, Victor asked mildly, “Are you getting hungry, zvezda moya?”

Yuuri considered this. “Yeah, I suppose I am.”

“Good! Then I’ll lead the way to the next activity.” Craning his head up, Victor looked around behind them.

Slapping his arm, Yuuri hissed, “Vitya!”

Placing a calming hand on top of the one that had just hit him, Victor replied, “I don’t see them anymore, lapochka. We are clear to go.”

Not quite trusting this judgment, Yuuri carefully turned and made his own assessment of the room. Sure enough, their son was gone. 

He stood up readily, linking his arm through his husband’s. “All right, Vitya, lead the way to the next surprise.”

A delighted twinkle in his eyes, Victor did just that, guiding them out to a display that Yuuri remembered from their last family trip to the aquarium. A hallway opened up before them, tanks of water arcing over their heads to form a tunnel of soothing waves and fish. They walked into it slowly, stopping frequently along the way to admire the beauty of the structure. As they rounded a curve at the end, however, they were stopped by a sign blocking the way. Yuuri stepped forward to read the sign out loud. “Room closed for private event tonight. We’re sorry for any inconvenience.” He lifted an eyebrow at his spouse. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about this, would you?” he asked in a sugary sweet voice.

Answering only with a grin, Victor stepped forward and knocked smartly on the partition. A woman wearing a shirt identifying her as an aquarium employee opened it, and looked at them expectantly. 

“Katsuki-Nikiforov reservation,” Victor said.

She stepped to one side to allow them entrance. “Of course, right this way, sirs.”

Victor reached out to grab Yuuri’s hand, and pulled him through into the next room. Yuuri, resigned to the insanity, simply sighed and allowed himself to be led along. 

They stepped past the partition, and Yuuri inadvertently gave a little gasp. The room was beautiful, lined with tanks backlight by soft, glowing lights. Even the ceiling was a tank, and fish swam all around them in lazy patterns. In the background, he heard his husband chattering to the attendant, but he didn’t pay too much attention to what they were saying until Victor placed a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to find that they were alone in the exhibit room. 

“Are you ready for dinner, lyubov moya?”

Placated by the gentle light of the tanks, Yuuri smiled at his husband. “Sure, Vitya. What are we having?”

Victor puffed up visibly, and held up a basket that he had acquired from heaven knew where. “I made us dinner, and had it sent here!” he announced proudly.

The trepidation came back in full force. “O-oh, did you?” Yuuri asked as mildly as he could.

Victor caught his underlying tone and gave him a wounded puppy look. “Zvezda moya, don’t you trust me to prepare a nice date for you?”

“Oh, uh…that’s not it. Of course I do. It’s just…” Realizing that nothing he could say would get him out of whatever horrible dish was in store for him, Yuuri instead tried to paste on a genuine smile. After all, Victor had worked hard at this date. “Of course I do, anata. Come on, let’s eat.”

His face brightening, Victor grinned. “Great! Come on, let’s sit over here in the middle, that way we can see all the fish!” Excitedly, he scurried over to the center of the room, and pulled a cloth out of the basket, spreading it unevenly on the floor.

Yuuri, chuckling a little despite himself, trotted over to help his hapless husband as he struggled under the blanket. Victor gave him a smile in thanks, and they managed to wrangle it into a flat surface. Victor gestured grandly, bowing as he said, “Have a seat, my dear husband.”

Yuuri, rolling his eyes, nevertheless complied. 

Victor sank down beside him and began to pull items out of the basket one at a time. First came sandwiches that had probably seen better days, then a bowl of watery Olivier salad, a container of fruit pieces that looked as if they had been hacked at with an axe, and assorted containers of chips, cheeses, and other snacks. Finally, when everything had been laid out around them in a circle, Victor handed his husband an empty plate and looked at him expectantly.

Realizing he was meant to react to Victor’s culinary prowess, Yuuri cleared his throat and managed, “It looks…very nice, Vitya. Can you put some things on my plate for me?”

Looking delighted, Victor replied, “Of course, lyubov moya!” He happily began piling atrocity after atrocity on the poor, unsuspecting plate as Yuuri watched in horror, becoming acutely aware that he was going to have to make the best effort he could to eat all of it. Finally, when Victor reached for a third scoop of the Olivier salad, Yuuri shoved his hands out.

“That’s good, Vitya, I can start with that.”

Smiling, his husband passed the plate over and began putting food onto a new one. Yuuri stared down at it, trying to discern which item was least likely to cause him food poisoning. Finally, he settled on the sandwich, and picked it up tentatively. He glanced up to see his husband staring at him expectantly. He took a small bite, and was pleasantly surprised at the palpability of the food. He smiled up at Victor in genuine relief, and said enthusiastically, “It’s good, Vitya!”

Victor’s smile nearly split his face in half. “I’m glad you like it, solnyshko.” His face sobered up a bit, and he looked up at the water spanning over their heads. “I really wanted to make it up to you for the date on the night I proposed. I hadn’t realized that it made you so uncomfortable. I was just so nervous and caught up in the moment of being with you that I didn’t notice.” He looked back at his husband brightly. “So I decided to do things as differently as I could, including making sure there were no waiters hovering around, so I cooked by myself.”

His face was so hopeful and innocent that Yuuri could only smile lovingly at it. “It’s very lovely, Vitya. Even if you did still rent out an entire room for us.” He steeled himself and dug his fork into the Olivier salad, grimacing against the watery texture.

Victor aghast, protested, “But Yuuri, it’s cozier this way! I thought you would like it! Do you not like it?”

Working his mouth into a forced swallow, Yuuri replied, “No, this is nice. I do like it. Thank you for putting so much thought into this.” He gave his spouse a genuine smile. Despite his over-the-top plans, or perhaps because of them, Yuuri was actually having a lovely time.

The worry in the Russian’s eyes dispelled some, and he began to eat his own food. Around a mouthful, he asked, “So, do I get my title of Ultimate Date Master back now?”

Yuuri nearly choked on a laugh, but managed to get out, “I don’t know about that yet. We’ll have to see.”

His eyes flashing, Victor said, “Yes, we will.”

An involuntary shiver went up Yuuri’s spine, and he hurriedly turned the conversation towards more inane topics. They finished their meal and sat together in pleasant companionship for some time, fingers intertwined, simply enjoying the fish and the beauty of the room. 

Eventually, the employee poked her head in again and informed them that the aquarium would be closing soon. Victor thanked her, and began cleaning up their picnic. Yuuri moved to help, but his husband gently slapped his hand away. “Dorogoi, you just sit there and relax. I’ll get this cleaned up.” With a wink, he went back to shoving items into the basket while Yuuri watched in horror at the haphazardness of the whole operation.

When he had finished shoving the blanket back in on top of the other items, Victor hauled himself to his feet and reached a hand down to pull Yuuri up beside him. Bending down again to take the basket, he asked, “Is there anywhere else you want to see before we go?”

“Vitya, didn’t she just say they were closing?”

Victor checked his phone and said, “It’s only 21:40, we still have some time before they close.”

“Don’t they close at 22:00?”

“Yeah, so we have a little time.”

Yuuri protested, “That’s not really much time. We should just go, we don’t want to bother the employees.”

Victor waved him off. “It’ll be fine, we’ll just look at a couple of the exhibits on the way out. The employees have to be here until closing time, anyway. Now, what should we look at?”

Sighing internally and pulling out the map they had been given at the entrance, Yuuri noted what exhibits were between them and the exit. “Let’s go look at the giant crabs.”

“Of course, zvezda moya. Let’s go.” Grabbing the basket in one hand in Yuuri in the other, Victor resolutely exited the room. 

Despite worrying over being a bother to the employees, Yuuri actually did enjoy looking at the crabs. They both exclaimed at their size, and spent a few fascinated minutes watching them scoot over the bottom of the tank. Yuuri, however, was keeping a close eye on the time, and when it hit 10 minutes to close, he gently yet insistently tugged on Victor’s sleeve. “I think it’s time to go home,” he said softly.

He must have noticed the rising discomfort in Yuuri’s eyes, because Victor simply nodded and offered his husband his arm with a great flourish. Laughing, he took it, and the two of them walked out of the aquarium side by side. 

As they were in the car on the way home, Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and asked, “So have you decided if I get my Date Master title back?”

Yuuri plopped his head back on his seat and groaned. “You’re being impossible. Why does it even matter so much? It was a nice date, can’t we just leave it at that?”

Looking indignant, his husband protested, “Of course we can’t! I simply can’t allow our own daughter to think that Mavra plans better dates than I do.”

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri replied, “It’s probably ok that she thinks her boyfriend takes her on nice dates. That’s a thing that we want for our daughter, you know.”

“I know that,” the silver haired man huffed. “But that doesn’t mean she has to think he’s better than me.”

Deciding to ignore this nonsense aside from a small reassuring hand squeeze, Yuuri mused out loud, “I wonder how Nika’s date went.”

“Well, if he’s learned anything from his papa, I’m sure it went very well.”

“Vitya. Can you please try to be serious.”

“I am being serious! I’m sure he’s learned a lot from watching me.”

Yuuri lifted his glasses a bit to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I swear, sometimes you’re impossible.” He turned his head to watch the lights of the city zip by them. “Do you think he saw us at the seal show?” 

He heard the patient smile in Victor’s voice as he answered, “I don’t think there was any way for him to notice us in a room with that many people.”

“But I saw him!”

“Yes, but you have dad eyes. You’re much more observant than a teenager on a date with his crush. I’m sure he only saw Aliya.”

Yuuri turned to look at his husband. “I’m not sure if that’s supposed to make me feel better or not,” he remarked.

Pulling the car into their parking lot, the other man laughed. “Well, at any rate, I don’t think he saw us. We simply had a nice date, and I’m sure he did, too.” He parked the car and turned it off, leaning over to kiss the curve of Yuuri’s ear. “Now let’s go inside and finish our date,” he breathed.

Yuuri shivered pleasurably, and allowed himself to be led up the stairs to their apartment. As he stood fumbling with the door, Victor came around behind him and encircled his arms around the shorter man’s waist, pushing him against the door and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. A small noise came from Yuuri’s mouth, and he protested, “Vitya, I’m trying to open the door.”

Unconcerned, Victor kissed his neck again, this time dragging his tongue along Yuuri’s pulse point. “I’m not stopping you,” he muttered against the throbbing spot.

“Yes you are,” Yuuri muttered sullenly, ignoring the flip of his stomach. With a last twist of his key, he managed to get the door open, and the two of them tumbled forward into the apartment, Yuuri managing to check their momentum at the last second before they ended up on the floor. Turning around to close the door, he found himself instead facing the exact way his husband wanted, and became the immediate victim of several long, passionate kisses. Pulling away with a gasp for air, he protested, “At least let me close the door!”

“Go ahead,” Victor murmured, sliding his hands down to rest on Yuuri’s hipbones and resuming kissing down his neck.

Trying feebly to push his voracious husband away for a moment, Yuuri reached out his other hand and just managed to hook his fingers on the edge of the door to push it closed. Turning his attention back to the matter at hand, he whispered frantically, “Stop that, we don’t even know if Nika is here!”

Unconcerned, his husband hummed into the bulge of his throat.

Despite the pleasant tremor that went through him, Yuuri pushed more firmly at his clingy partner, extracting himself fully. “I’m going to go check,” he said, kicking his shoes off and shedding his coat. Putting it on a hanger, he padded to the hallway, doing his best not to look back. He walked as quietly as he could to his son’s room, and knocked gently. “Nika?” he called softly. There was no answer, so he cracked the door open slightly, and found his son’s form spread facedown on his bed, not even undressed or under the covers, sleeping soundly. 

Smiling fondly, he closed the door, and turned around to find himself within inches of his husband. He jumped a little, then smacked Victor’s arm lightly. “Vitya, you scared me! Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

Grinning, Victor replied, “But I like scaring you. You’re so cute when you’re startled.” Before he could protest that assessment, he was being swept up off his feet and carried, bridal style, down the hallway to their room. As they entered, Victor dipped his head down to engulf the two of them in a deep kiss, kicking the door shut behind them. Not breaking the kiss, he carried Yuuri over to the bed, hitting his shins on the edge and losing his balance. They both fell awkwardly in a pile, Yuuri letting out a little cry on the way down. He struggled under the weight of his husband, scolding, “Vitya, be careful! You almost killed us!”

Picking himself up onto his elbows, Victor laughed, “I did not!” Leaning in close to his partner’s face, he said in a husky tone, “I’d be happy to try, though. Shall we?”

Yuuri groaned. “That was a horrible joke. Can’t you come up with any―ah!” His words were cut off by Victor jerking his shirt up roughly and closing his mouth around a nipple. His hands snaked into Victor’s hair and buried themselves there as a hand trailed its way up his thigh, stroking small circles along the way.

“Vi-Vitya,” he panted.

His husband looked up, keeping his lips clamped down on his nipple. “Mm?”

“Can we at least…get our clothes off first?”

Releasing the nipple with a wet pop, Victor lifted himself up. “Of course, my love.” He yanked impatiently at the buttons on Yuuri’s shirt, getting more and more frustrated as Yuuri giggled above him. Finally getting them all undone, he flung the offending article away in disgust. He next plucked off Yuuri’s glasses, placing them carefully on the bedside table. While he was bent over, Yuuri began working at his shirt, meticulously undoing buttons. When the last one fell open, he couldn’t help himself, and craned his head up to kiss the planes of his husband’s stomach. Even though he had left competitive skating decades ago, his figure was still trim and appealing, and Yuuri loved to explore every inch of it.

Victor held still, suspending himself above his lover with his hands pressed against the wall. Taking advantage of his position, Yuuri reached his hands down to fumble with his husband’s belt, undoing it and then the pants with the practice of many years. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Victor’s underwear, and pulled down both them and the pants at the same time, moving his mouth to Victor’s hip bone as he slid the clothes over the curve of his ass. 

Victor hummed in appreciation as his cock sprang free. Yuuri turned his attention and his mouth to this new attraction, hooking his tongue around the head and dragging it up and down the shaft. A moan emanated from somewhere above his head, and he decided that he’d teased and delayed his poor man enough for one night. In one hard, swift motion, he slid his mouth fully over Victor’s cock. 

Victor groaned deeply, and bucked his hips, burying himself deeper into his husband’s throat. Yuuri made a strangled noise, and Victor withdrew slightly, apologizing breathlessly, “Sorry, sorry, solnyshko, it just felt so good. Can I go now?”

He hummed in acquiescence, and sucked in his cheeks, readying himself.

With shallow thrusts at first, Victor began bucking in and out of his mouth. The strokes quickly grew more insistent, and soon he was ramming himself in heavily, the tip of his head pressing into Yuuri’s throat. Grabbing onto Victor’s hips, he suppressed his gag reflex as best he could, feeling the throbbing on the underside of his lover’s shaft that indicated his release was coming soon. Sure enough, Victor buried one of his hands in Yuuri’s hair, gave one last stiff thrust, and came hard, bowing forward so that his head nearly rested on Yuuri’s as he pumped stream after stream of cum into his mouth.

When he was finished, he pulled out of his husband’s mouth, jerking sporadically at the feeling on his overly-sensitive dick. He pushed his palms off the wall and flopped down on his back on the other side of the bed, heaving a little bit as he gathered himself. Yuuri sat up and opened the drawer of his nightstand, fishing inside for lube. He smiled as he did, enjoying the ghost of a feeling where Victor’s dick had rested on the base of his tongue.

He located the lube and pulled it out, placing it on top of the nightstand where it could be repeatedly accessed if needed. He stood up and pulled off his own pants and underwear. Victor turned his head to watch as he did so, his eyes roving over the planes of the Japanese man’s body. 

Finally rid of clothes, Yuuri climbed back onto the bed, crawling over to his husband’s legs. Impatiently, he tugged on his pants and underwear, pulling them the rest of the way off his legs. Tossing them over the edge of the bed, he grabbed onto the bottle of lube and poured some into his palm, warming it up just a little bit. Victor scooted his body backwards so his head was propped up on his pillows, allowing him to enjoy the scene.

Deciding the lube was warm enough, Yuuri spread it over one finger, and placed the pad of the finger at his husband’s opening. Slowly, he dipped it inside, and Victor let out a small moan. “Yuuri, more,” he begged.

Breathlessly, Yuuri complied, sliding a second finger in and pumping them both experimentally. Receiving an extremely good reaction to this, he sped up his pace. Looking up into his husband’s eyes, he scissored his fingers apart, spreading out the taut opening. Victor keened, arcing up off the bed for an instant. Smiling, Yuuri repeated the motion, and asked huskily, “Are you ready for another?”

A fervent nod was the only response he received. He withdrew his hand for a moment to coat his middle three fingers with more lube, then returned to his husband, working the digits until all three were inside. He curled the tips around, feeling the soft walls, before withdrawing them slowly and pushing back inside with a hard thrust. He set himself to a steady pace, pressing in and out of Victor until he was panting and quivering with need.

Finally, with a breathy voice, Victor moaned, “Yuuuuri, please just put it in alreadyyy.”

Yuuri nodded, and drew his fingers out of his husband, reaching for more lube. He squeezed some out and applied it to his cock, rubbing it along his length with careful strokes. Victor, watching, groaned out, “Yuuri, that’s enough! We don’t need that much, just put it inside me already!”

Hurriedly wiping the rest of the lube off onto a hastily discarded kleenex, Yuuri pitched forward onto his hands and knees, placing the tip of his cock at his husband’s twitching opening. Leaning forward to press a kiss onto his lips, Yuuri pressed himself inside at the same time. 

The sudden filling made Victor gasp, open-mouthed, into their kiss, and Yuuri felt a bit of smug pride. It was his turn to make his husband into a mess. Intent on doing just that, he dropped his mouth down to the shell of Victor’s ear, drawing his tongue over it as he began a steady rhythm, pushing insistently into him, withdrawing a staccato string of noises from his mouth. 

He had been teased too much that day, however, and soon felt his end coming. He released the lobe he had been sucking on and gasped into Victor’s ear, “Are you going to come again?”

The silver head nodded emphatically. “Are you almost coming?”

Yuuri grunted out, “Yeah. Soon.” He reached in between them and grasped Victor’s cock, swirling his thumb over the head in broad strokes as he pumped up and down on it.

Victor gasped loudly, arched his back, and came, hard. His inner walls clenched fiercely around Yuuri, who lost the rest of his control and came too, emptying himself inside his lover with a gut-wrenching moan. When they had both spent themselves, Yuuri collapsed forward, their chests heaving up and down together.

Underneath him, Victor gained his breath first, and asked, “So, how about now?”

Blankly, Yuuri levered his head up and asked, “How about what?”

“Am I the Ultimate Date Master again?”

Dropping his head back down and burying it in Victor’s shoulder, Yuuri groaned. Not this again. 

“Aw, come on, lyubov moya, don’t you think I’ve earned it?”

He gusted a sigh against Victor’s skin. “Yes, anata, you did.”

“What was that, Yuuri? I did what?”

Propping himself up on his elbows, Yuuri leveled an exasperated look at his husband’s stupid smug face. “Yes, Vitya, you are the Ultimate Date Master. Are you happy now?”

“Extremely.” Victor leaned forward and pecked a kiss against his lips, then said, “Now, we should probably go wash up. You seem to have made a mess out of us.” 

Looking down, Yuuri noted that he was correct. They were both covered in Victor’s semen, since he had unthinkingly flopped down on top of him after his release. Rolling off to his side of the bed, Yuuri stretched his arms upwards and proclaimed, “Well, I think that part of the Ultimate Date Master service should be cleaning up your date afterwards, and carrying them into the bathroom to do so.”

Laughing, Victor got up and walked around the bed to scoop his husband up into his arms again. “Only if I get to convince you again that I deserve my title when we’re in the shower.”

His cock twitched to life again, and Yuuri smiled. “Agreed.”


End file.
